made of dust and imagination
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: World War Two, you call it. It is a vain attempt to try and make it sound honorable. It isn't. Not really. [link to French translation on profile]


**For _lilgenious_ , I hope you like it!**

 **Word Count: 820**

* * *

There is a reason I focus on colors and not on people.

Colors are permanent. They say. Maybe they lessen in certain objects over time, but the colors themselves stay.

Some would say that the same is true for humans, but I disagree.

.

 *****SOME THINGS YOU KNOW BUT DO NOT WANT TO ADMIT*****

 **1) Humans have set their mind to destroy themselves and each other.**

 **2) When humans set their minds to do something, they get it done.**

 **3) Humans will be the first species to eradicate itself.**

.

If the countless wars your people have fought over the centuries are not enough reason, then the one currently happening is.

World War Two, you call it. It is a vain attempt to try and make it sound honorable.

It isn't.

Not really.

.

Some parts of it, yes.

The soldier dying to save his friends.

A woman protecting her family.

Standing up for what you believe in.

Helping an injured soldier on the opposing side.

.

There are many other sides that aren't like this.

They are disgusting and unmentionable; many humans believe that there is a horrible punishment waiting for those who commit these crimes.

.

 *****THE TRUTHFUL ANSWER*****

 **I have no idea.**

 **How would I know?**

 **I have never been there and no one ever came back to tell.**

.

There are so many souls waiting to be collected in so many places all over the world that for literally any Being other than me it would be impossible to handle.

I have always done this, I exist solely for this task, and yet I almost failed at times.

I got to a battlefield late, because I wasn't done with the one before the one before yet.

There is a reason why the ghosts of fallen soldiers seemed to linger on the battlefield. You simply were too fast and to numerous in your destruction.

.

 *****PEOPLE TO THINK ABOUT*****

 **The grieving mother.**

 **The loving widow.**

 **The young child.**

 **The best friend.**

 **All those left behind.**

.

Sometimes, I wish that I was something or someone else.

Someone that can help the victims, someone to console them and claim that everything will be fine, even if it won't.

Someone who can make exceptions. Someone to save lives instead of collecting the souls of the fallen.

.

Someone like you.

A human.

.

Oh, how wasteful of your opportunities and talents you are!

All the things you could do, if you only stopped to kill each other for a while.

.

 *****A FACT*****

 **You all have one thing in common.**

 **You will be collected by me and likely feel it was too early.**

.

It is not too early.

I may not always be there in time to collect the soul, but no soul ever leaves before its time.

You don't need to ask how this is fair.

It is not.

Life isn't, so why should Death be?

.

Believe it or not, I, too, wish it was different.

Joy is not what I feel when I collect a loved soul.

I take no glee in dividing families.

Collecting children is a personal torture of mine.

.

They aren't as tainted as all of you are.

They have ideas, they see the good things.

They are not at fault.

They are innocent.

They could change the world, if you only let them.

.

 *****ANOTHER THING YOU WOULD RATHER NOT ADMIT*****

 **Those who are different are ostracized, hurt, and killed.**

 **Have you ever considered that they might be right?**

.

I don't need to hear your reply to know what it is.

No.

No, you have not.

That's just the way humans are. You take the easiest explanation and go with it, not caring if it is really the right one.

.

How else would men like these rise to power again and again?

Why would you believe foolish tales that someone made up, rather than look for the truth yourselves?

.

 *****A BET*****

 **You have no proper explanation either.**

 **Go on, tell me I'm wrong.**

 **You know I'm not.**

.

You humans are such strange creatures.

You have the ability to do great things and you waste it like that.

You have such great minds and you use them to hate.

.

What do you have to gain from that, I wonder?

Sure, some individuals may gain more wealth and power, but in the long run, when considering all of your people, your entire species?

You hurt and kill, enslave and rape each other, but for what?

.

Can you tell me?

Do you have a reason?

A proper one, more than just 'that's the way humans are'?

I wonder, do you even realize what you are doing?

Tell me, do you know?

Do you understand?

.

 *****A PREDICTION*****

 **No, you do not understand.**

 **You are a human.**

 **You do not have the ability to see the big picture, at least not like me.**

.

In the end, there will be little more left of you than dust, except, perhaps, the results of your imagination.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
